


Tango.

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, modern au?, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is no where near as fun when you're not being scandalized in every way possible. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well. Modern AU I guess. Assume what you will no fuck to give anymore #yolo

"Oi." **  
**

I turned my head up to look at him, putting my book down down. He leaned against the door frame, a grin on his lips. In his hands, he held up a rather plain looking CD.

"Guess what I found."

I hum in fake curiosity. "A sex tape?"

He laughs and walks over to the stereo system and inserts the disc, turning to face me. There's a moment of quiet before the music starts playing and he walks up to me, stopping just before the couch, his hands reaching down to clasp mine. I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me short, pulling me up abruptly in a twirl. I'm dangling from his arms, a grin on his face as I realize _he's playing tango music_.

I cry out as he swings me back up, twirling me around in circles, past the couch and around the table. I'm stumbling along because I have absolutely no idea whats going on, but he's holding onto me too tightly to stop. He drops me down in a dramatic swoop, holding onto me with just one hand, and I swear, in that moment, I have never had the urge to murder more than I have now.

"What are you doing?"

He pulls me back up, close to his chest, tearing the breathe from my lungs. His face is a bare inch from mine, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dancing."

His tongue darts out and slides past my lips, and I lean into kiss him, because fuck, he looks _good_ with that look in his eyes and that 'fuck-me' smile on his face. Except he twirls me out and I promptly shriek, because _I have never been so scandalized in my life_. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as the music drops to a low, low beat and he pushes me against a wall and his lips are grazing against my Adam's apple, and I gasp, quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. I am  not having him move _now_. He smirks against my skin and pulls back, dragging me along, albeit at a slower pace. The music is loud, far too loud, and the song is no where near over yet.

His hands trails down, gripping my thighs and lifting me up, wrapping me around his waist. I bury my face in his shoulder and inhale. He smells like soap, oddly enough, but its nice and I smile. He's still swaying to a song that refuses to end, slower, slower, till he's just collapsing on the couch, with me on top of him. There's an accordion blowing my ear off, but I'm leaning down and kissing him anyway, because he's just wonderful and so is kissing him. He tilts his head up and nibbles at my lip, laughing into the kiss, shutting his eyes and wrapping his hands around my waist. He sits up, and I straddle my legs around him and break the kiss, leaning my forehead against his.

"Where'd you even find this?"

He hums quietly, his finger tracing down my collarbone. "I think it might have been my mom's. I must have mixed it up with one of my discs when I was packing, y'know?"

I curl my fists in his hair, smiling. "Still - where'd you learn to dance like that?"

He shrugs, pulling me into another kiss, one passionate enough to make me dizzy and out of breathe. He slips his tongue in my mouth, and I'm starting to decide that forced asphyxiation isn't such a bad way to die. He turns us over and leans above me, a knee between my legs. He pushes his lips against mine harder, and I'm moaning loudly against the sound of a Spanish man singing opera and this is probably the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.

Oh the irony.


End file.
